Death of A Halliwell
by CrimStudent47
Summary: Another Charmed one has died. How will the other two cope. Takes place after Chris came from the future.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own anything to do with Charmed **

I thought nobody expected me to be perfect, to be able to keep the family together. I guess I was wrong. being the oldest sister isn't fun. Why couldn't she have told me that? why do I have to be the big sister now? this isn't something that I wanted; it was something that was handed over to me without a choice because my big sister died. I wish I could give it back. I haven't stopped crying since it happened. Since that evil thing came in and turned our lives upside down. Nothing like this should have to happen to us. why did we have to become witches? why did we grow up without parents? I ask so many questions but i know i will never get an answer, for i have been asking them my whole life. nobody understands what it is like to loose someone close to you. four times, i have lost someone close to me, they are just ripped away from me with no good bye. I wish this didn't have to happen to us. you watch as your sister dies and you don t understand why it had to be her, the strong one who could fight through anything. She was the one that knew what to do when something bad happened. she had been through it all.

Maybe it was finally her time to be able to rest and not have to worry about anything anymore. She was the one that was always in the middle when we were growing up. She had to make sure me and Prue wouldn't kill each other. Once Prue died, she had to become the oldest sister the one trying to make sure everyone would still be alive. She died protecting us because she loved me and Paige. As I look back on our life, I see one thing that seems to connect all of the deaths in our family which is magic. Our mom died from the water demon, grams had a heart attack because she was going to get rid of our powers and destiny didn't want that so they ended her life. Prue she died trying to save an innocent man from an evil that was after him. What do all these deaths have in common? Magic, that one simple word puts all those deaths into perspective. Since nobody knows that we are witches, they don t understand why everyone dies in our family, they feel it is an unexplainable tragedy. The more funerals I go to the more I want to run, hide, and never come out. To go away, and never feel the pain that I am feeling. The loss of someone so close to you is just so difficult. My life has never been easy, now it just got harder. I have to be the big sisters. I don t want to be the big sister it wasn't something that I ever wanted. I am used to being the middle sister or the baby sister that I don't know if I could take charge of everything. Protecting people isn't something that I am good at, I usually have people helping me and guiding me like my older sister. Now it is just my baby sister and me, we have to go on without any guidance. My sister is heartbroken she was there and saw everything happened, she tried to help but it didn't work. She feels responsible and I feel responsible what are we going to do? We haven t talked to each other much lately. We have been avoiding the questions that we know that are going to follow. Why piper had to die? What do we do now? Everything is so different now.

Piper was the one that seemed to keep us together; she helped us through everything she took over the big sister duty after Prue did. I don t know how she did that though. I am having trouble even thinking about having to do anything besides lie in bed and cry.  
this is the first time that nobody has been here to comfort me. Nobody is left everyone is dead. Why does this always happen to us, why can't any one else go through this pain that we feel all the time. Life without tragedy would be a great life to live a life that I would wish for, the only life I have ever wanted.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Leave a Review, I love to hear what people think about my writing!**

**I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into Piper's bedroom for the first time since she died. Everything is so tidy, she had everything organized just like the way she wanted it. I remember all those times I would go through her closet looking for something for my next date. I usually never found anything. Her style was just combat boots and leathers everything. It just isn't my style. I look at her closet and her clothing lined up perfectly put in, her shoes lined neatly underneath everything. I tear myself away from her closet and look at her bed. The bed she made every morning. After Prue died, she was the first one up and the last one down. She understood what it was like to be the older sister. Beside her bed was pictures of each one of us and a sisters picture. One picture had just me and her smiling happily without a care in the world, the next one was of her and Prue they look happy and peaceful. Then there is group photo of me, Piper and Prue, the first power of three. Next, there is a picture of Paige and Me laughing like we always did. Now the group picture of Piper, me and Paige just smiling and sitting on the couch talking like sisters should. This was the last picture that we took with Piper. The picture that will stand still forever, that day I wish I could go back to it. Tell Piper how much I love her just to be able to hear her voice once again.

I can't stand looking through anymore of her stuff, I exit her room and softly close the door. I know today is the day that I have to start planning her funeral. Nobody else seems to have enough energy to be able to do anything. Leo he just disappeared, he turned his back on us. I guess he feels lost now without Piper. He was always there for her. He even left behind his two sons that need him. They are only kids they don't understand what happened. Why mommy isn't tucking them in at night. Why daddy won't take them out. They just won't understand and once they do they will resent him for doing that to them. Maybe the future that we thought we stopped when Chris was here is actually going to happen after all. Maybe this was our destiny, telling us that we all have to die young because we are a Halliwell and Halliwell women always die young.

I make my way to my room, I pass Paige's room and I finally think that it is time for me to talk to her about what happened to Piper. I knock on her door. She doesn't answer I walk into her room and look, she is sitting on a chair and is staring at a blank canvas. I know she wants to paint as I see her thinking about things to paint. Paige doesn't even notice me, but I take a seat on her bed and watch as she looks at the white canvas and ponders. She turns around lets out a shriek.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Paige asks frightened.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing?" I say a little to defensively.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what to paint." Paige states

We fall back into being sisters easily and we spend about an hour talking about fashion and dating. We always seem to side step that one topic. We both don't want to bring it up. I look at the time and it reads one am.

"It's really late Paige we need to get to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day, whether we like it or not." I say a little shyly.

" Good night Pheebs, I will help any way that I can tomorrow." Paige says.

I exit her room and close the door softly. I walk into Wyatt and Chris's room just to check on them. They both are sleeping peacefully unaware of any of the pain. I close their door and walk into mine. I get into my pyjamas. I slide into bed and ponder what is going to happen next. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review I always like to hear what people think.**

**I know it isn't that long.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to the sounds of crying. Nothing I haven't heard before. I expect Piper to go and get Chris and Wyatt. It took me a minute to register she wasn't going to go and get them. I got up and walked into Chris and Wyatt's room and Paige was already there. She had picked up Chris and was already changing him. I picked up Wyatt and put him on the ground. I walked over to their closet, pick up a bag, and start packing it. I know that Wyatt and Chris are going to their Grandfathers house today for about a week. They need to get out of the house, they need to feel like they are kids and that they are loved. I finish packing their bags and by that time Paige has dressed both the boys in play clothing.

Neither of us are cooks, but we do know that we have to make them something. I pick up Wyatt she picks up Chris and we walk down the stairs. We haven't spoken a word yet, to afraid of what the other might say. We walk into the kitchen, I put Wyatt on his chair, and Paige puts Chris in his highchair. I look around the kitchen to see if there is anything that they could eat, before Victor comes and picks them up. I find some cereal for Wyatt and grab some baby food for Chris. We all eat in silence, both me and Paige keep glancing up at each other seeing if one of us will speak. The kids both finish their breakfast. I take Wyatt and clean him up and Paige does the same with Chris. We get everything ready for Victor to come. We finally hear a knock on the door. I go and answer

"Hi, dad" I say not really wanting to talk.

"Hey, Phoebe, how is everything going?" Victor says a little too happily.

"Oh, as good as it can be and you?" I say.

"Everything is good, nothing new." Victor says.

"Well, I will take the boys for a week until after the funeral." Victor says slowly

"Yes please that would help me and Paige out a lot, thanks for doing this dad on such short notice." I say kindly.

"They are my grandsons, I would do anything for them." He replied.

"Have a good day and we will see you at the church in two days." I state.

"Yes, I will be there, and if there is anything else you need me to do, I am just a phone call away." He replied.

Wow, my dad isn't being that emotional about loosing another daughter. He probably doesn't want to think about it, since he has lost so many people to magic that he loves. He picks up the boys stuff then he picks up Chris and exits the house.

"Bye Dad and boys be good." I say

"Bye Phoebe, remember what I said." Victor replied.

I watch as they get into his car and he buckles them up in their rightful seats. I watch as the car pulls out of the driveway and carefully drives away. I shut the door and give a heavy sigh. I am finally realised from one duty for now. I walk into the kitchen to help Paige with the cleaning. We finally speak are first words to each other.

"Hey, Paige thanks for helping out this morning, I know it is difficult with the boys, but we will get through, we always do." I say kindly

"No problem, its just I miss having Piper around, she was always the one who told what to do, and she helped us out. She always helped us, as any big sister would. Now the Power of three is broken and what will happen when I demon attacks and we need the power of three. We will die and then Chris and Wyatt will be left in the world alone, without anyone to take care of them." She starts to cry. " I don't want to end up like our mom, or Prue or Piper. Leaving behind people that we love, I hate it. Why does this always happen to us." She finally finishes her little rant.

I walk over to her, wrap my arms around her, and let her cry. She grabbed on to me and cried her eyes out. When she stopped crying I let go of her, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. I walked over to her and gave it to her and she drank it. We clean up the rest of the kitchen. Then we grab a book filled with stories about Piper. We have to make a eulogy for her. To show what she was and to celebrate the life that she had.

I opened the book and stared at a blank piece of paper, not knowing how to sum up her life in a couple of paragraphs. She deserves more then that. I am fed up with staring at the page and I slam it shut. Paige on the other hand is looking through different types of caskets. Why is there so many different types to choose from. Nobody is going to see the casket it will be buried six feet under. She does deserve something nice for her final resting place.

I then look at what type of flowers that will be put on her grave. What the marking will read will be the hardest, you never know what to put. There is way to much planning that goes into a funeral. I never knew how much work Piper had to do when Prue died or even how much work Prue had to do when Grams died. I thought it was a lot easier then this. Having to do all this makes me want to give up. I just want it all to be done. To have someone hold me and tell me everything will be okay.

Paige and I finally decided on a few things, what flowers there are and what her casket will look like. We both don't want to do anymore it just hurts having to do this. I know that I will write the eulogy because I knew her longer but I will let Paige put anything in she thinks that I missed. I hope Piper appreciates what we are doing for her.

**Well here is another chapter, it is a tiny bit longer.  
**

**Please Review or else this will be my last chapter.**

**If I continue this story I won't be updating for about a week, I am in Disneyland for a band festival!!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I do not own anything to do with Charmed**

**Chapter Four**

Today was the day that everything would officially change, the day that I knew would be the final good bye. The day I never wanted to come.

I got up from my bed, walked over to Paige's room, and knocked on her door. She answered the door

"Hey sleepy it is time to get up." I say

"Oh" She mumbled

I close the door on the way out, go back to my room, and stare at the closet. Not wanting to pick out what I am going to wear. Everything at a funeral is black, no colour. Why can't there be colour in what we are wearing to a celebration of life. Isn't that why we go to a funeral to recognize the person for their life and what they have done not to mourn someone for what we have lost. I have been so accustomed to going to funerals now it scares me. Not knowing who the next person will be, the next funeral I will go too. Maybe the next funeral will be me.

Funeral are hard to plan. I wonder if this is what Piper went through when we had to burry Prue. I never helped her because I was having my own problems. This time Paige is helping me because she understands what it is like to loose someone you love. She lost her parents a long time ago.

Planning Piper's funeral wasn't easy; she never really specified what she had wanted. Leo knows more about that. He knew what she would have wanted since he was kind a married to her. I just wish that everything will fun smoothly and I won't cry when I read out her eulogy. The eulogy came pretty easily to me since I have known her since I was a baby and I know her whole life head to toe. I'm just not good at the public speaking. I just hope that I make her proud of us. I really love her and I will always miss her. I just wish that Prue could come down and talk to us she would make everything better.

Today was the day that we are going to burry Piper right beside Prue, mom and Grams. I don't know what to where and I am scattered brained right now. I hear another door creak and know that Paige is up and getting everything together for the day that neither of us want.

I finally pick a simple black dress and brush my hair. I walk out my bedroom door and I see Paige, she has a simple skirt and shirt on that looks really nice on her. Her hair is in a nice ponytail brushed neatly and she is applying make up in the bathroom. I join her to put my make-up on also. I look at myself and I think that eight days ago Piper was still alive and well now she is dead. I just want to know where the time went and what are we going to do.

I stop thinking and exit the bathroom. I leisurely go down the stairs and into the foyer to put my shoes on. I wait for Paige and she comes down the stairs, pulls her shoes on, and grabs her purse and coat. We still are not talking a lot we don't really know what to say to each other as the funeral grows closer I get knots in my stomach, worried about what will happen. I have never had to do anything like this and I just wish I never had to. Paige opens the door and we both exit the manor and go to my car. I get in the drivers side and Paige gets into the passenger side and I start to drive towards the church. I hope there are many people there that will come and say good-bye.

**I know it is short, but I hope to make a longer one.**

** I am sorta at a loss for what to do next.**

**I have two ideas after Pipers funeral, I was thinking of either bringing Prue down for a couple of chapters or having demons come and attack them again.**

**please leave a comment on that. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Leave a Review, I love to hear what people think about my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I do not own anything to do with Charmed**

**Thank you too all the reviews.**

**Its an okay chapter, I have no idea what funerals are like. **

**I hope it is okay.  
**

**Chapter Five  
**

Today is the day we bury Piper. The final good byes are said and the day everything changes. The day I will finally realize I am the oldest and have all the responsibility on me. I don't understand why the Halliwell family has to loose so many people. We shouldn't have to see the angel of death so often. He is a nice man but once you see him, you know what is to come. I know that Piper is at rest now and with our family, we never stay dead. Circumstances change and we call upon the elders to help us.

Prue our oldest sister, we haven't seen her since she died because one of us wasn't over her death. I know I am over her death but I think her death took Piper by surprise and crushed her. She was the middle sister the mediator not the oldest, she didn't know how to be in charge. When Prue died, all our parts in life changed. I become more responsible and knew how to make decisions, I was the middle sister helping Paige through the tough times. Now there is nobody to replace Piper and we are not the Power of Three anymore we are the Power of Two.

I walk to my closet, grab the black dress, and put it on. I do my hair and my make up and walk downstairs. Paige is already by the door, she doesn't look like she got any sleep either. We don't want to go. We want to stay her and forget all the pain of the world. My powers are in overdrive, I am feeling pain for two people. Once I go to the funeral, I will feel everyone else's pain. Paige and I exit the manor without a word. We get into my car and drive down to the church. The church is the exact same one we went to for Prue's funeral.

I exit the car and go into the church, I look around and there is the casket with Piper inside. I walk over and touch it. I am here to say my final goodbyes. She was my hero, she saved me many times and helped me through. She loved us no matter what we did, I will never forget what she has done for me. I always seem to loose my hero's, Prue was my hero when I was growing up then Piper and look what happened to them both.

I look at the time we have five minutes before everyone starts to arrive. I run my hand smoothly across the surface of the casket and smile. I walk around and look at the pretty flowers and think about how much Piper would have loved this. As I turn around people are already coming into the church. Darryl came with his wife, they give me a light hearted smile. Next is Dan, someone we haven't seen in a while, someone I thought would never come. More people from P3 come in and sit down. I keep expecting to see Prue or Piper to come through the door and just be here, to tell me I was just dreaming. As the door opens again, Leo walks through he looks very glum. After Leo is my dad, I am his last daughter. He is coming to his second daughter's funeral. He probably never expected having to come to his own child's funeral. Loosing one child is hard, I guess loosing another is even more painful.

I watch as everyone takes a seat and the funeral service begins.

"Today we are gathered here, to celebrate the memory of Piper Halliwell, beloved sister and devoted mother. She will be greatly missed by many and she will now shine with the stars above. She has gone back to where life begins. We will be reunited with her again in time. Blessed be."

I walk up to the stage and take my place in front of the microphone. I take out a piece of paper and put on my glasses.

"As you all know Piper Halliwell was my sister, she was born on June 7th 1973 to Victor Bennett and Patricia Halliwell. She was the second born out of the four of us. She was the middle sister for all of her life. She was always the smart one, that understood things that we didn't understand she helped us through many times. She was the mediator between Prue and me. Our life has always been filled with tragedy at a young age we lost our mom, we never really got to know her but Piper still moved on. We all moved on from that day. She wouldn't want us to dwell on her. She would want us to celebrate her life with the memories that we each share with her. The one memory that really pops out the most when I think of what Piper was like was when I was about five years old and I really wanted to learn how to ride a bike. I always saw Prue and Piper riding without training wheels. I asked them both Prue said no but Piper looked at me and said are you sure you are ready. I said yes, I want to know how please. She went inside, came out with a screwdriver, and undid my training wheels. I got up onto the bike and instantly I fell. Now Piper came over to me and giggled she looked at me and said you have to be perfectly balanced on the bike, she showed me and I tried and tried, it took me four hours to get it but I finally got it and Piper was patient with me, it was unbelievable. She was the kind, generous and helpful sister that you knew you could count on, and she was always there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. When I broke up with my first boyfriend at fourteen, I cried so hard but Piper was there to help me through all the pain. I remember all those times with her that we shared and I will treasure them forever. May you rest in Peace Piper."

I walk off the stage, everyone looks at me, and they all smile. I now have tears streaming down my face. Paige leans over and hugs me. The rest of the funeral service went fast. We got up and everyone came and told us how sorry they were. We said thank you and the next person came up and did the same thing. It seems so familiar to me, like I had just down this couple of days ago, but in reality Prue died four years ago. Everyone finally left and I took one last look at the casket and walked away.

Paige and I walk to the car, get in and just sit. We don't want to say anything we are worn out from the days event. I finally get the courage to start the car and drive away, not looking back at what we just left behind.

Today is one of those days you just want to sit in a corner and cry. Not to think about where life will lead you after all the pain has settled. Nobody knows what it is like until they loose someone so close to them that it hurts. It hurts to breathe, to sleep, to eat, to talk and know that you just buried the person you loved so much and never wanted to see anything happen to the one you loved. Time will always go by, you never really get over a loss. What will life bring after this? Who knows, anything could happen. Next we will figure out what will become of the charmed ones since we no longer exist.

**I am still going to keep writing the story. **

**I just wanted to rap up Piper's funeral  
**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Leave a Review, I love to hear what people think about my writing!**


	6. AN

**I do not own anything**

I am sorry to say but life has changed and I can't keep writing this story. I don't really want to go on any further since I kinda ended pretty good. School is finishing up and I am graduating from High School this year so it is a bit more difficult.

Now I may find the heart to go back and write a bit later but probebly no.

If anyone else thinks that they want to write more to it then they can otherwise this story is done.

Sorry to all those who wanted more, I just can't write anymore.


End file.
